


Darkiplier and antisepticeye one shots

by Spideypool4life



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Danti - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Darkiplier - Freeform, Fluff possibly, Horror, Markiplier - Freeform, Multi, YouTube, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 06:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10431228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideypool4life/pseuds/Spideypool4life
Summary: Exactly what the title says xD





	1. I am back

“Thank you guys, so much for watching this episode. If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS!! And! High fives all around. wapsh wapsh.. But thank you guys, and I will see all you dudes IN THE NEXT VIDEO!” you shout Jack’s outro along with him after another episode of “Night In The Woods”, your favorite gameplay at the moment, played by your favorite youtuber of all times. It’s getting pretty late and since you have school tomorrow, you decide to get off the internet and call it a night. When you were about to fall asleep you hear your phone buzzing. You usually turn off the Wi-Fi before sleeping so you don’t get any notifications but for whatever reason you forgot to turn it off that night. When you look at your phone, half asleep, you see a lot of tweets from your favorite youtubers. They all seemed to be talking about Jack. Your curiosity took the best of you and you decided to see what the hell was going on. What you read next almost makes you drop your phone and scream your lungs out… but instead, you cling onto your device with all your strength while silent tear run down your cheeks. You couldn’t believe what you’ve just read… Jack, he… he died in a car accident on his way home… No. This can’t be true. You spend the rest of the night silently crying and watching everyone else’s reactions to these awful news on Tumblr, on twitter, everywhere. Everyone is completely devastated. Everyone is completely broken. They just lost someone who meant the world to them. 

You lost the person who taught you how to smile again after so many years of frowns and tears. 

You lost the person who almost made you go deaf the first time you watched their videos. 

You lost the person you considered a friend, a person to cheer you on and believe in you. 

The next day you couldn’t bear to go to school so your mother let you stay at home. As you expected, no one posted a video on that day. Like you, everyone else was mourning Jack’s death… 

…

It’s been two years since Jack was killed in a car accident. The first few months were the worst but you managed to somewhat get over it with the help of the community. You all stayed together in that time of need. You all supported each other and you all were shoulders to cry on to each other. It took a few weeks for the other youtubers who were friends with jack to actually start posting videos again and even then, the first few ones you could see the sadness in their face and the lack of sleep in their eyes. You completely lost it when you saw Pewdiepie and Markiplier burst into tears in one of their videos right before it ended. Even though jack didn’t post anything anymore and the channel has been inactive since he was gone, you were still subscribed to him. People all around YouTube were still actually subscribing to him and commenting on his videos saying kind words to the old fans. If he was alive, he would be celebrating his 50 million milestone that day. You know the video would be a blast as it always was. 

Today was the day that marked Jack’s death, two years ago.

You’re in your room, scrolling through Tumblr and reblogging all the things you liked, when you get a notification on your phone. You thought it was just your best friend saying good night as she usually does before going to sleep, but when you looked at the phone’s screen, you went completely pale. It takes you some seconds to react but as soon as you regain your color you open a new tab on your laptop at the speed of light and go on YouTube. you immediately click on Jacksepticeye’s name. 

There’s a livestream on his channel. 

Six million people are watching.

The chatroom is going crazy, and after a few seconds it even crashes. 

All you can see is a black screen. And hear some static.                                                                   

No one had access to Jack’s account so how can this be happening. Suddenly YouTube crashes but you quickly open another tab, go on YouTube and click on jacksepticeye’s channel.

Wait.

Where are all his videos?

They’re all gone.

There’s only the black screen livestream left.

You could feel chills running down your spine. Something was wrong, you could feel it.

Despite the horrible feeling and fear, you decide to click on the livestream video and put it on full screen.

You stared at your black computer screen for almost ten minutes and nothing had happened yet. But when you were about to give up and click out of the video, you heard something that almost made your heart stop…

##  **_Ḭ̵͕̀̈́̊̂̚ ̴̝͈̑̉͌́ȃ̷̻͍m̸͎̉́̐̓͑ ̶̤̥̒̓͘̚b̸͈͖̼̅́̈͌̚â̶̢̞̰͙̂̑c̴̠̅k̴̝̼̙̜̂̿́͝_ **


	2. On a loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date with Mark doesn't go as planned

I had an amazing time with you Y/N… I hope we can do something like this again soon” Mark says as he holds your hand. You and him went on a date and everything went amazingly well. First the fancy dinner and then cinema. You couldn’t focus on the movie for too long since your mind was always wandering to how amazing and handsome your date was, with that white tank top revealing his lean muscles and his deep chocolate eyes and those inviting lips… luckily, he didn’t seem to notice your loving stares inside the movie theater.

He’s walking you to your house since it’s not too far away from where you were before, when suddenly someone pulls Mark into a dark alley and he drags you with him, since he was still holding your hand, almost making you fall on the floor.

“hand over the money, or I’ll shoot both of you lovebirds right now.” A guy, with a black mask with two holes for the eyes and one for the mouth and a gun pointing at both of you, demands. You stay still for a couple seconds, completely frozen in fear, while Mark quickly complies, fumbling with his pockets and emptying them out, but not before shielding you with his own body.

“You too, bitch” he yells at you after putting all Mark’s belongings in his own pockets. He quickly points the gun at you when he notices you’re not doing anything but Mark tries to stop him by trying to grab the gun himself and-

BANG

Someone was shot.

You completely freeze while staring at the two men in front of you. You pray to every single God you know that the one who was shot was the thief and not Mark.

Suddenly you see Mark slowly falling on the floor and blood tricking down his shirt, leaving a huge red stain on it. You scream and quickly fall on your knees right next to Mark’s lifeless body.

“Mark please…” you sob as you hold his still warm hand “please wake up, please…” you plead but it’s useless. He’s gone.

The thief walks closer to you but you do no attempts to get way from there. All you wanted was to stay right next to Mark.

He lowers the gun to your head.

You close your eyes as a tear run down your cheek.

BANG

* * *

You wake up startled. You rub the sleepiness off your eyes and look around. You’re in your bed room. It was all just a dream…

…

“I had an amazing t̕i͠m̢e̕ with you Y/N… I hope we can do something like this a̵̡g̸͞a̶̧i̸̕n̨ ̛so̷̡o̷͢͡n̷̨” Mark says has he holds your hand. You and him went on a date and everything went pretty normal. First the fancy dinner and then cinema. You couldn’t focus on the movie for too long since your mind was always wandering to how good looking your date was, with that white tank top revealing his lean muscles and his deep chocolate eyes and those inviting lips… luckily, he didn’t seem to notice your l͘o̢víng͞ stares inside the movie theater. Plus, you could’ve sworn you’ve watched this movie before…

He’s walking you to your house since it’s not too far away from where you were before, when suddenly someone pulls Mark into a d͝ark̸ alley and he drags you with him, since he was still holding your hand, but you manage to catch yourself instead of almost tripping and falling.

“hand over the money, or I’ll shoot both of you lovebirds right now.” A guy, with a black mask with two holes for the eyes and one for the mouth and a gun pointing at both of you, demands. You stay still for a couple seconds, confused by the situation, while Mark quickly complies, fumbling with his pockets and emptying them out, but not before s̢h̶ie̷lding ̸y͡ǫu w̷ith his own body.

“You too, bitch” he yells at you after putting all Mark’s belongings in his own pockets. He quickly points the gun at you when he notices you’re not doing anything but Mark tries to stop him by trying to grab the gun himself and-

B̢A̷NǴ͡

Someone was shot.

You completely freeze while staring at the two men in front of you. You pray to every single God you know that the one who was shot was the thief and not Mark.

Suddenly you see Mark slowly falling on the floor and blood tricking down his shirt, leaving a huge red stain on it. Your eyes go wide and you quickly kneel right next to Mark’s lifeless body.

“Mark wake up…” you cry as you hold his still warm hand “please wake up, please…” you plead but it’s useless. He’s gon̛e̡.

The thief walks closer to you but you do no attempts to get way from there. You’re still overwhelmed by what just happened.

He lowers the gun to your head.

You close your eyes and wait for the loud sound.

BANG

* * *

You wͨaͭ̀ͩ͑̋͂k̿͆̌̀ͧ̅̂ȅ͂ ͦͤͤȕ̎ͬpͪ̋̽ startled. You rub the sleepiness off your eyes and look around. You’re in your bed room. it̵́͞ ̶̢w͞as̀ ̢͢͠al͝͝l҉̕ ̶j̷̛u͝͏͢s̷ţ̛͟ ̷͡a n̷i̸͟g̷̡h̵̶t͟͞ḿa͡r̶̀e.

…

“I had an amazing t̕i͠m̢e̕ with you Y/N I̕͟ ̛͘ḩ̷͠ò̵p͡e ̶͝we ̶̕͢ça̸̶̛n̴̕ ̷͢d̨o͞͠ so҉͟m̛͜͢e̵͏t̸̕h͏i͢͏ņ̢͡g̶͟ like this a̵̡g̸͞a̶̧i̸̕n̨ ̛so̷̡o̷͢͡n̷̨” Mark says has he holds your hand. You pull away and keep walking. You and him went on a date an̢d̨ ͡éveryt͏hi͞ng went͝ prett́y p̢red͢ìct̸a̵ble͡. First the fancy dinner and then cinema. You couldn’t focus on the movie for too long since your mind was always wandering to how normal looking your date was, wi͜th a ͏bl͝ac̷k ҉t̴ank̛ to̵p͠ ̵re͞v̢ea͜l̀in͟g̡ his ̡mus̢cl̴e͢s̕ ąn͢d ̸h͟i̢s ̧de͜e̸p̢ ̀ru͢by eye͟s ąn͘d͜ th̵ose̡ s͝l҉i͢g̨htl͢y ͠c̕ha͘pp͞ed̛ ͞l͠ips … luckily, he didn’t seem to notice your cre̡͘͝e̡p̵̷y̨͜ ͟͡s͝ta͜r͡e͏̸s̨ inside the movie theater. Plus, you already know the gi͢rl̷ dies͟ at the end of the movie. Predictable.

He’s walking you to your house since it’s not too far away from wh̨e͘re ͡you w̧e͘r͠e̕ befo͟r̢e, ́w̵h͏en͜ su̡d̴de͞nl͟y̢ ͟som̶eone ̴pu͝l͞l̷s Ma͞rķ into a d͝ark̸ alley and h͡é͘͢ ͠dr̶a͡g̶ş̶͝ ̵y̧̛o͝u͟ ̷̢͝w̛it̀͝h͞ ̧͜h͜i̶m,̷ ̴s̵inc̛͝e ̢͟͡h̵̸ę͡ ín͏͘s̷ti͡ńçt͡i̛͠v̵ȩl̸͠y̶̸̶ ͘͠g̸̡ra͟͞b̕͡b̵̕ę̢͜d̷ ̧̢̛yo͞u̷̕r̡͝ ̨͠a̕r̢̧m̵͞ ͡w̷͢͠h͡͝en̡͞ ̛h̷e̢̕͡ ̶̨́t̡h̨͢ơ͜u̧̡g̸h͟͏t̷͝͠ he was gonna fall.

“hand over the money, or I’ll shoot both of you lovebirds right now.” A guy, with a black mask with two holes for the eyes and on̸e f̷o̡r ̨t̷hé m͘o̶ut͞h ̡an̴d a ͏g̕u͘n ̵point̡ing̵ ͏a̕t bot̵h o͘f̢ ̡y͠o̴u,̕ d͘e̷ma͘nds.̛ Y̛ou̷ s͞ta͢y͟ s͜till f̧or a͟ ̧c̸ouple̴ ͞se͟co̵n̕d͟s, a͜ d͜eep̷ ͢f͏równ pl͟a̛ster͡ed o͞n͞ y͢our face, while Mark quickly complies, fumbling with his pockets and emptying them out, but not before s̢h̶ie̷lding ̸y͡ǫu w̷ith his own body.

“You too, bitch” he yells at you after putting all Mark’s belongings in his own pockets. He quickly points the gun at you w̶h̛en͝ ̢h͢e ͡no͝ti͝ce̕s ͡yo͜u̷’r̢e not͜ d͠o͝i͜ņg̡ ąnyt̡hi̕ng but̵ Mar̕k͜ ̛t̵ŕies t͡o ̵s̛top ͜him̴ by̕ t͜rýing͜ t͝o͏ gra̛b ̧the gun̡ ̀him͢s͏e̴lf͜ and -

B̢A̷NǴ͡

Someone was shot.

You stare at the two men in front of you. You pray to every single God you know that the one who was shot th͟͡͝is͜ ti͘me̵ was the thief and not Mark.

Suddenly you see Mark slowly falling on the floor and blood tricking down his shirt, leaving a huge really dark red stain on it ̵Yo̷̢̡u͝ ͢q͠u͞͠i̧ck̷̀l̢͝y͡ ͘k̵n̸͞e͜e̕ļ̢ ͘b̴e̶̡f̀́o͏r͏ę ̛͞M͟a͘rk̀̀’̸s ͢͝l̵͘͏į͏̀fel̸ę̸s̸̢s͏ b̶o̢͟dy͢ ̵́h̷̛its̵̴̡ ̷t͜h̶̷e ̢͢ǵ͟r̴̡͠oų́ń̕d̢́͝.̸͞.. ̡̢́Wha̶t̸͝ ̵t́͢h̀e̶͜ ̵́h͡el̀l͡ i͟͏ş ͟͝h̨̧̨a̧͏p̸̀͡ṕ͢e̴̢n̨͏͡in͏g͠?̧

“Mark wake up…” you whine as you gently slap his cheek “come on…” you plead but it’s useless. He’s gon̛e̡. į̕f o̷͜n̷̛͡l͜y ͞y͡o̕͟u k͞n̢͠e͜͠ẁ ̴͝w̴̡͢h̸͢a̴̶̕t͘ ́w̶a̷̷͢s̵̕͠ ̷gonna ̛͟ha͘͜͜p̶̶̀ṕ̷͟en …

Wait. You knew it was gonna happen.

The ̕t̛hief ̛w͠a̶lk̸s͞ ̵cl͝ǫse̡r͝ to you͢ but̨ ýoù d҉o҉ no͜ a͟t͘tem̷p͟t͢s to̷ get way f̢r̵om th͢ere. You’re still overwhelmed by what just happened.

He lowers the gun to your head.

You look him in the eyes and wait for the loud sound.

B̵̡̏̋̊̋̚A̸̧̪̣̲͔̼̦̱̦̝̻̹̺̱̝̤̗̅̍̚͟N̢̬̦͍̻̟͖͕̱̖̥̬̱̞͚͙̄̓̓͗͞Gͦͩ͆̃͐̉̿͒ͥ͌҉̡̖̜͕̭̭͝

* * *

You wake up.

* * *

 You w͘a͝k͢è ̧up.

* * *

 Y͢ou̷̡ ̛w͠a̷k̶̀͠e͝ u̸͏͝p͘.

* * *

 Y̵̛̖ͨͪͨͤͯ̈́oͣ̿̏ͣ̚͟͏̟͍͔͡ù̿̑ͣ̾ͨ̊̂ ̝̪͈̈́͗̾̽ͭ̀w̨̫̫ͮͣ̂͆̉ͦ͌̐͝a͔͍̘ͮ͐ͤ͌ͯ̉̇͗k̶̩̖̘̮̠̾͛ͦͧͥ̿̈́͡ͅȅ̼̮̰̣͍̲͈̳̼̆͂͋͡ ̸̙̘̞̤̩̮̗͊͘u̟̱̥̬̤͔̱͑̒̇ͦ̓̄́͜ͅp͕̤̟͖̹͖̤̯̀̒͑̃͂̍̍̊́ͅ.

* * *

 Y̴̨̡̹͙̩͔̺̟͒̑͌̿̌ͮ͛̆͐̎̿̀͠ǫ̸ͦ̃͆̿ͥ͗̉ͯ̏̐͑̍ͮ̊͐̽͂͆͆͞͡͏̪͙͉̩̱͔̟̼̳̖̞͕̪̞u̟̬̬̟̙̣̞̲͙̥ͩ̈ͯ̿̃͗ͮ͗̐͂̾ͫ̋ͥ͗͋͊͑̓͠ ̍ͤ̿ͭ͒̈̀wͥ̓ͪ̂͆̎̔́͢ă̴̛̗̹͎̩̼̺̼̝͈̪̗̞̱͚̤̺̣̋̂̎̔ͨ̍̅͢͜͟k̰̮͉̳̀́͑̅̆̂͗ͪ͊̏̐͌̒ͤ́̕.

* * *

 Y̸̡̨̮͇̮̘̜͕̣̖̜̭͍͛́͜͝o̶̢̟̳͖̙̗̙̝̖͇̬̲̠͉̾̄͆͂͒̓̑̄̄͂̑̃͌͐͌͛͘͝͠ų̶̙͚͉̫̝̦̪̳̟͎̞͈̇̉̊̇̓͊́̃̚͝ ̸̢̡͚͉̜̩̱̭̻̘͖̥̪̰̬̗͔̻́͋̍̏́͆̏́̈́̚̚͝ͅw̶̧̻̥͖͖͇͚̭͈̖̼̽͐̃̈̆̆͜ą̸̨̨̬̭̼̠̠̼̳̫͖̬͍͐͗̋͂̀̾̂̎̿̕ͅͅa̷̞͔̪̬̟͕͑̏̔ͅk̶̳̖̱̮͙̱̖̩̘̳͎̱͎̋̈́͛͜ḛ̵̖̞̯͚̟̞̱̖̂̄̉̏̽̒ ̷͊̃́̏̑̈́̍͊̏͜͝p̵̨̩̖͓̯̩̭̽̽̉̅̀́̎̒͒̒ư̵̡̧̄͑͂͒́̅̈́̏̅̄̚͘͠͠

* * *

. h̶̢͚̩̩̙͍̬̺̗̩̙̭̺͈͌̐̒̀̅̾̈́͛͜ͅͅe̷͓͈̙̪̞̖̩͍̺͕̭͉̺̪̽̀͝l̶͇͚͎̤̋͌͊ͅp̸̡̢̤̖̭̠͍̼͕͔̟̙̻͙̙̖̯̐́̕͠͝ ̵̛͚̖̝̯̯̜̜̦̤̈̇͊̃̏̌̎̎̈́͒̆͂̔̚͝m̵̦̥̮̩̗̥̩̭̮̜̮̜͉̝̠̓͆͂͐͒̔̕͜ë̶̲̝̦͕̮̦̘̮͙͈͗̐̾̿ͅ

* * *

 Ȳ̷̡̛̫̮̦̗͙̯̣͇̻̱͚̐̀̅͑͑̐̏̆̂̽̈͌̎̀̏͒̇̆̀̃̀̽̈́̌̈͒̔͘͝͝͝y̶̨͚̫͍̯͓̲̳̫͇̭̜̱͕̖͕͚̝̰̖̜͖͍̖͎̣̟̲͓̣̗͚̺͍͈̰̩̺̜͖̍̈́̀̽̀̂͑̈́̀̓̄̌̓͆̌̀̑͂̄̈̈́͐̆̆̎̆̿͛͛͌̈́̋̆̈́̿̉̒̉̎̇̓̑̽͜͠ͅơ̴̧̢̧̟̤̤̲̙͎̘̙̠̪͍̩̬̔̋̅̑͛̏̀̈́̽̇̽̑́̓͌̈͑̄̉͛͐̔̃̋́͐͗̈̋́̑̕̚͝͝͝͠͠ͅ ̶͍̤̬̐͋͂͑̿͌̈́̈́̀̀͑̈̀̈́͋͒̓̌̾̔́̍͒̑́͛̒̀̋̀̔̌͑̃̀͘͝͝͝͝͝ẅ̴̢̨̧̢̛̙̩̖̬̺͖̥͓̝̟̱͔̳̟͙̘͚̗̟͙͖̖̳͎̺̭̹͇̣̪̟̻̼̹̲̭͕̪̄̊̊̑̒̾͋̓͊̄̄̀̍ẻ̸̢̢̢̡̢̺͖̭̲̬̰̯̺̣̝̙̦̭̱̻̰͖̠̜̯̗̰̼̝̣̟͎̾͐̀̾̃̈̐̊̊̏̈̔̐́̋̈́̃̇̓̈́̍̉͆̀̎̈́͘͝͝k̷̡̛̛̛̛͕̮̬͕͕̱̣͇̎̀͋̏̇̈̊̿̊́́̿̅͒̃͂͗͊̀̽̂̇͐̽͆̊̂͋̋̐̈́̊͘̚̕̕̚͝ȁ̶̡̛̛͕̲̗̳̰͙͕̬͕̖̱̲̟͖̹̰̼̟͍͙̱̘͇̬͉̊̃̋̀̓̒́̊̊͐̂̄͑͊̃̽͒̽̕͠͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̢̡̡̧̨̧̣̘͇̟̻̰̣̦̳͖͎͈̗̯͔̰̬̩̗̣̝̘̼̜͖̟̮͚͖̖͖̙͕̞͉̣̘̭̈́̓̋̊́͘̚͘͘̚ę̵̧̳̻͍͕̮̱̟̱͇̞̻̣̟͙̯͇͔̣̝̺͇̫̗̭̳͋͋̏͌̆̏͑̇͛̍̈́̌͐̋̔̿́͊͗̀̌̌̉̍̒̓͛͑̎͊̅́́̓͘͘̚͝͠͠͠͝ͅp̴̧̢̛̙̗̮͚͙̠̣̰̰͎̫̜̰̙͇̗̙̣̙͎͎̘̊͆͌̄̉̓̈̽̏̈́͋́̄̃͑͂̏̿̇͆̄̊͠ṗ̶̨̛͙̟̯̑͊̿̈̓͒̀̊͌̇͛̔́͑̂̉̽̑́̆̈́̔͘̚͘̚͘̕̚͝͠p̴̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̛̝̜̝͚̻̦̮̬̘̬͎̳̪̰͙̫͕̤͎̫̫͇̼͕̺̩̈́͒̒̄̉̈́͂̀̏͐͊̿̉̄̅͂͊̅̄̀̇͗̽͋̒͆̅̔̋̎̍́͊̔̈͘̕̕͠ͅṕ̸̢̡̛̱̞̱̯͖̳̠̬̺͔͖̦͓͇͎̣̫̩̩̠̙̮̱͓̤̣̟̘̠̠̲͎̥͙͓̯̜̲͙̤̣̟͍̄̓̋͌̃̃̇̎̀̀̒̓̍͋́̍̀̿͋͛̋̓͛̆͝p̷̧̧̢̢̳̥͙̩̟̹̞͎̗̪͎̪̳͓̖͍̖̪͓̙͖̳̱̗̤̎́͌̄͛͌̀̒̄͜͠͝p̷̨̢̨̧̫̗͉̳̝̬͓̲͔̬̺͙̜͕͙̭̗͖͔̠̞̺͚͕͕̥̲̩͓̞̲͙͕̮̩̣͒̔̉͋́̎͊̒͑͌̇͒͘͝͠p̷̢̧̨̨̧̡̛̛̛̻̞̪̙̻̭͎̹̬̳̮̫͍̩̟͙̅̈́́̌̉͊̔̏̌̇̋̀̅̔̿̏̇̚͘p̸̡̧̧̛̛̣̠̠̬̽́͛̈́͛̈́̇͒͆͌͋͋̕ṕ̴̛̖̜̺͙̞͚̹͚̘̟̞͓͔͙̀́̿͑̈́͗̾̌̀̏̓̋̈́͊̀̀́͐͗̌̐͘͘͘͝͝p̷̡̨͓̫͇̣̗̬̲͕̯̩̱̝͚̣̼̠̎͒͋͗̄p̷̧̢̡̻̱̲̜͍̫̺͇͓͔̱̺̮̳̠͖͚̞͚̬̣̮̬̖̰͈͈̲̦̺̟̮̬̠͕̂͊̄̒͐̋͛͐͊̀̽͘͜͠͠ͅp̴̡̢̛̛̛̦͖̫͚̥̖̭̪̻͇̗͖͖̭̣͈̦̦̩̠̦̩̺̺͎̪̫̘̫͍͈̯͔͙̬̦̞̫̟̏͌̀͂̓͊̀͗̃͆̎̒̄͒̐͌̈̐̃̿̿̀͆͌̑̇͑̀̽͋͗́̍̍͛̑̏̋͐̊̈́̕̕͜ͅp̵̛̥̮̼̥̩͙͙͎̳̮̟̮̱̹͚̹̉̌͗͋̒͌̅͂͑̈́͂̏̈́̄͌̈́̔̈́̒̉̌̓̉͂̔͌͐̔̃͊̅͘͘͘̚͠͝͝͝p̶̢̧̧̨̡̱͚̺̠͖̥͚̯̞̤̠͔̰̞͚̯͔̜̹̝͈͍͈̯̗̘̣̺̠̳̞̟̜͙͖̬̬̫͚̩̉͊̀̐̂͛̾̎͂̐̉́͗̔̆̕̕͜͝ͅͅp̵̨̨̨̩̦̻̟͎̻͎̺͚͇͚̜̺͈̬͍̓̋̚


	3. The arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Jacksepticeye fanfic (mostly) 
> 
> AU where Jack and Mark aren’t youtubers

 

“where…am I?…” Jack mumbles, rubbing the side of his head slowly. He sits up on the cold dusty and slightly yellow mattress and looks around. That place didn’t seem familiar at all. It looked like an old dirty room with only weak lamp and no windows. How did he even get there in the first place? The last thing he remembers is being at a Slipknot concert, drinking some beer and then… it’s all fuzzy in his mind. Someone must have roofied him. It’s the only explanation.

The green haired boy starts to get up when suddenly, the door is opened and two buffy guys with black masks covering their whole faces, walk in.

“Get up.” One of them demands.

Jack felt like disobeying but these guys were pretty scary and he doesn’t have a death wish so he decides to comply. Both the guys put one of their hands on Jack’s shoulders, pushing him harshly towards the exit of the room. Maybe they were going to release him? It was unlikely but a person can dream…

There it is. The exit! You could feel it! This was it! The guys give him a final push when their close to the shiny exit and Jack ends up tripping and falling on the floor.

Wait a second.

This isn’t the exit…

This is… a fighting arena.

No… this can’t be…

“Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to our annual _Kill Or Be Killed_ battles!” A loud voice coming from nowhere announces and the crowd starts cheering. Jack quickly gets up and runs to the edge of the arena that had a cage around it so the fighters couldn’t flee. He starts shaking them and yelling to the crowd to let him go but no one seems to care.

“As you all know, in these battles we have always two fighters, all of them are new contestants, and the one who defeats their opponent gets to confront last year’s winner!! And the prize? Well, not dying is a pretty good prize already” the voice mocked. Jack froze in fear. This means he would have to kill for his survival. If there’s one thing playing games for so long taught him, is that he is not good at killing nor surviving in situations like these!

“Oh man I am so dead…” he sighs and shakes his head in complete disbelief.

“Our first contestant, a 27 years old irish boy with bright green hair, Jacksepticeye!” the crowd cheers loud for Jack.

“Jacksepticeye? That’s a stupid name… I wonder how they came up with that” he mumbles.

Suddenly, Jack hears the cage behind him opening and a big, large man walks in. he doesn’t look scared like Jack. In fact, he looks ecstatic to be there. He eyes the green haired boy up and down and then smirks.

That can’t be good.

“Our second contestant, a 24 years old Russian boy with great physic, Myshtsy!” the crowd cheers louder. Well, at least they made it clear who their favorite is. “It’s time to place your bets, ladies and gentlemen, and see who is going to win this round!” a large TV appears in the middle of the place, right above the arena, showing people’s bets. 99.8% of people bet on the big Russian guy…

“I won’t blame them, I’d vote for muscle man too if I was them” Jack thinks out loud and sighs.

“Ladies and gentlemen, our time for the bets is up! Time for the battle to begin!” the host announces and a loud DING is heard.

The Russian guy crouches a bit and leans forward, in a ready to attack position. Jack steps back slightly, his brain going 100 miles per hour trying to think of something that might guarantee him his survival but so far, that’s impossible.

“You’re going down, skinny bones” Myshtsy growls with a thick Russian accent. Jack’s breath hitches. Suddenly the man jumps forward but Seán manages to avoid the hit, making the guy run against the cage that trembles with all his strength. The crowd cheers and Jack swears he can hear people chanting “kill him! Kill him!”… something tells him, that chanting is not an encouragement for him…

…

After almost half an hour of getting his ass royally kicked, he can barely see straight, there’s blood coming out of his nose, mouth and ears, one of his eyes is so black and swollen he can’t even open it anymore and the other one is starting to swell as well. His shirt is completely ripped apart, making a poor job at hiding his torso at this point.

The other guy on the other hand, only has a bit of blood smeared on his bottom lip from the one (and only) punch Jack managed to perform.

Jack is done for. He’s going to die. This is it.

Myshtsy pushes him against the edges of the arena face forward and whispers in his Russian accent “I’m going to end you now. You just watch it.” And suddenly he walks backwards to the other side of the arena. He’s going to crush Jack against the cage bars and kill him. The male can’t even bring himself to panic at this point. There was no wait to escape this.

Except.

_Yǫu s͠e̶e͘ ͡t̸hat̕ ͢b̢roken ̛m̴eta̶l̴ ͟piece͜? push̵ it̢ ba͢ck͝wa͡r҉d͡s ͠s̷o͢ it͜s ̷poin͟te̡d at͏ y͞ou_

Jack frowns and looks down at the broken horizontal metal piece near his hips. His brain suddenly clicks and he starts bending the metal in his direction as fast as he could before the Russian performed his blow on Jack and killed him.

The crowd started cheering louder and the floor beneath Seán’s feet started gently trembling and that’s how he knew the other guy was running towards him to kill him.

He waits a few more seconds.

Closes his eyes.

Takes a deep breath.

And moves out of the way, making the Russian man run into the cage bars.

Except he didn’t.

He ran towards the bent metal piece that stabbed him right in the stomach. His breath hitches. And blood start pouring out of his belly, back and mouth. Suddenly he collapses and the whole crowd goes silent.

“Ladies and gentlemen, in an impressive turn of events, it seems that we have a winner! Jacksepticeye!” the host’s voice cheerfully announces and the crowd goes wild.

Meanwhile Jack is still perplexed at what just happened. Not only did he survive against all odds, but he also had some kind of help. If it wasn’t for that person’s advice he would be dead by now.

* * *

Three months have passed and somehow Jack managed to defeat all his opponents. We’re talking about 36 fights so far, three battles each week.  He’s gained quite the fanbase. People were still trying to understand how such a skinny kid could kill people three times bigger than him.

But you don’t need muscles when you got the brains, r̷̕i̡͢g̛h͜t?…

All these deaths did a number on Jack’s mental health (and so did the whole hitting and punching thing) but he still had hope he could get out of that hellhole and forget any of this ever happened. He wanted to believe he was still a good person, despite all the kills…

“Ladies and gentlemen! The moment we’ve all been waiting for! The fight of the century! Who will win? Who will die? Today is the day we’ll find out!” the host’s voice booms inside the arena and the usual crowd goes wild. Jack walks in and everyone immediately start chanting his battle name “Jacksepticeye! Jacksepticeye!” it doesn’t faze him anymore. The first time it happened, he thought it was pretty cool, in a twisted way, that people were rooting for him to kill the other guy, and not the opposite.

Today it was just background noise, slightly ir͟r̶itating̕ but still bearable.

“On the left side, your currently favorite skinny green head, with over thirty amazingly skilled kills over the past three months, Jacksepticeye!” Jack’s mouth twists. He’s grown to like the name but lately it didn’t sound right to him.

The other side of the cage trembles and opens, revealing his opponent. Something wasn’t right about him.

“On the right side, our four year’s consecutive champion, with over one hundred kills, even outside the games, and creepier than ever, Darkiplier!” the crowd’s reaction is a mix of booing and cheering for this guy. Jack chuckles at the opponent’s name. Darkiplier? Now, that sounds even stupider than Jacksepticeye. But he does live up to his name… this guy’s vibes are indeed… d̕͢a̴̢̕rk͡.

He’s wearing all black and he’s staring at Jack with a blank expression. It’s unsettling. Jack slightly steps backwards from the guy.

“Ohoh seems like our finalist is afraid of our last year’s winner!” the host mocks and the crowd laughs and cheers. Jack frowns and closes his fists. Great, now the other guy knows he’s afraid.

“Let the battle begin!” the host announces and the way too familiar DING echoes in the arena.

None of them move at first. Dark is just standing there in a comfortable position, still blankly staring at Jack.

Jack on the other hand, was slightly crouching and leaning forward, as if ready to attack. Upon seeing the green haired boy’s position, Dark smirks and tilts his head to the side.

“Do you really think you can beat me?” the mysterious boy asks, with an extremely deep voice. It made chills run down Jack’s spine… “I’ve been a champion for two years now. About to make three” and with that, he launches himself forward, towards Jack. He tries to swerve the other way but Dark is way too fast. Almost inhumanly fast…

The blow makes jack hit the cage’s bars hard enough to leave a huge dent. It’s almost enough to knock him out.

_al͏re͞a͠dy?̧ ͡a͏re yo̵u ̧f͟uçki̢ng͢ ̴se̕r̵i͝ous̢? just ͟ge͠t t͢he͜ ͏f̡u͘ck up an͢d̨ F̴I̴G͏HT͟_

Jack’s eyes that were almost closed, immediately open wide at the voice’s command and he quickly pulls himself together, earning a mocking laugh from Darkiplier.

“Aw damn. I thought you were done for, already” he gives Jack a side smirk, making the boy frown and almost growl.

“I’m not done yet, bitch!” Jack shouts and runs towards the creepy figure in front of him, who did no effort to move away from his attack. When jack is about to hit him, Dark quickly moves out of the way and grabs the green haired male by the back of his neck, pushing him against the bars. He yelps in pain.

“Let me go!” he screams and moves his body in an attempt to run away from Dark’s grasp. He suddenly creepily takes a deep breath on Jack’s neck, as if to smell him.

“you’re not like them. You’re different. You’re… like me.” He whispers on the boy’s ear. “and me doesn’t like that” he smirks and starts violently shoving Jack’s body over and over against the bars with extreme strength, giving jack a nose bleed, a bloody mouth and some cuts on the cheek.

“STOP!” He screams desperately and for his surprise, Dark indeed stops for a few seconds before throwing his body on the opposite direction, making him hit violently with his back on the other side of the cage and then fall face flat on the floor.

“You asked for it” Dark walks on Jack’s direction and he quickly starts trying to get up to get away from him but the creepy guy is faster and grabs him by his green hair and pushes him up. Jack screams in agony and grabs Dark’s hands in an attempt to make the other let go of his hair but to no avail.

Dark crouches while still grabbing Seán’s green hair so he could be face to face with him.

“hey handsome” He mocks. Jack growls. “let me fix that”. And suddenly, with the other hand, he starts punching Sean’s face repeatedly with an ungodly strength, beating his face it to a bloody pulp.  

After what it felt like hours, he finally stops and releases Jack’s hair, making him fall barely conscious on the floor. His face was almost unrecognizable. There’s blood all over his face. Two black, swollen eyes, bloody and swollen lips, a broken nose and even one of his eyes is turning greenish. His breathing is extremely heavy and ragged.

“You’re still alive huh. You’re tougher than I thought” Dark states, more to himself, his smirk completely gone from his face.

“p-please…” Jack mumbles, almost choking on his own blood “don’t do this…” he begs. He’s never encountered such a strong opponent, his strength was definitely not human…

One of the masked guys who worked in the arena gives Dark an axe, through the bars, so he can finally finish his job.

“It seems that our two years consecutive champion is about to make it three years consecutive, ladies and gentlemen!” the host announces and everyone goes wild. Chants like “finish him! Finish him!” can be heard already, but everything sounds distant to Jack at this point.

_So this is it. This is how I die._

Dark crouches on top of Jack’s body.

_I lasted longer than I thought._

He caresses Jack’s face in a sickening gentle gesture and then smirks.

_There’s worse ways to go…_

He lifts his axe and prepares to crack Jack’s skull open.

_We̴̶'̶̨r̵e͜ ̢̨n͞o̕͢t̛̕̕ ͏g̷͜o̶͞i̸̧̕n̸̕g ͘͘an̸̵y̧̡w̛͢h͘e̵̡re._

Suddenly Jack lifts his arm and stops the axe a few millimeters from his face. He smirks. Dark’s playful demeanor falls, and is replaced with one of confusion.

Jack quickly kicks Dark off him, making the creep fall on the floor. The green haired boy stands up, spits blood on the floor and cleans some of it off his face with the back of his forearm. His cuts, broken nose and swollen lips and eyes are gone. The only thing left is his green eye.

“how the fuck…” Dark questions with a frown, still on the floor.

“Yo͝u ̵s̶a͡id̕ I̸ was diff҉ęren͏t.͜ Di͜ff͠e͞rent͠ ͝fro͠m̷ ͘e͜veryo̴n͞e el͝s͡e.͢ T͡ha̧t͟ I͜ ͡w͟a͢s͞ ͏j̴ųs̢t̡ l͠ike y̡ou̴.” Jack picks up the axe that Dark dropped and starts walking on his direction.

Realization hits Dark like a train and his face is completely drained of color. For the first time, it’s possible to see a real emotion on the fucker’s face.

And that emotion is f͡͠ea͡r.

Good.

“y̡o͞u ͏t̷hơu͠ght tha̛t by k̵il̡ling͟ ̡me,̡ yơu ̕w̵ou͏ld̷n’̷t̵ ͡se͠e̵ the w͠or̡s͡t̸ ͞o̡f͠ J͟a̢ck̢?̡ ̸You t̴hin̴k ͏y̵ou̡ ͞c̶ould͢ just get͞ ri͘d̡ ̴of me̶ that͟ eas͜i̶l͢y͘?” Jack was now standing in front of Dark, smirking as he raises his axe.

“Who are you?…” Dark asks, too surprised to even acknowledge what’s about to happen.

Suddenly Jack’s eyes turn completely black and his smirk falls, leaving him with an extremely unsettling expression.

He swings the axe.

There’s blood everywhere.

Dark’s head flies to the other side of the arena.

Jack laughs, sounding glitchy and warped.

 

## “M̭͖̣͈̳͍ͧ̃͟͡ỳ̶̥̬̳ͮͫ͌ͨ̂̎̚͜ ̡͇̺̊ͦ̇̀̆ͣ͆͜n̶̹̦̱̫̥ͫͣ̇͌ͩ̋ͨ͘ą̝̞͖̼͓̂͝m͇͕̠̖͕̲̘ͮ͌̍ͧ̒͛̐̇̕e͊̋́̅̑͛̅ͧ̚ ̎ͪ̓͏̯̘̖̗̰̘̹ī͛͆̔̾͐̋̕͏͎̰s̵̷̯̬̲̠͓̜̼ͯ̽͝ͅ ̢̪̠͈̥̟͌̓̐̚͝A̅̓ͩ̿̓͂̊̚ṋ̸̗͍̫̱ͤ̋tͤ͊ͭ̊ͦ́̍̊́i̧̳̹̪͖̦̘̥̓̔͘s̨̯̪̫̠͎͓͖̔ͦ̂ͧ͒̏̍e̵̩̻̣̹̩̫̺̗̦̓ͧ̅̉̄̿p͓̣͓͕̗͔̼͈̌͆̐̈ͯͧ̃ͭ͘t̨̤̳̮̪̞͉̥̲̒̄̎̂̚i̷̖̞͚̱̤͛c̨͖͎̯̝͖̠̖̼̖̐̐͊ͣ͋̔͛̿͞e̵̗̼̯̲̝̻̮̓͒ͭͣͧ̂ͪͅy̠ͭͧͮ̈́͠e̹̙͖̯͕̟ͯ̐ͧ͘”


End file.
